


Принятие

by marizza_tyler



Series: Если завтра меня не станет [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizza_tyler/pseuds/marizza_tyler
Summary: Рик знал, что Мерл потащится за ними — за Дэрилом, но настолько далеко не заглядывал и сейчас злился, не видя выхода из ситуации. Дэрил не согласится отпустить брата на все четыре стороны, а Рик не был согласен на агрессивного и импульсивного Мерла, пытавшегося запытать его людей до смерти. Дэрил выглядел потерянным в своих мыслях и словно предвкушающим, что услышит по возвращению. Рик пытался придумать способ не навредить никому из сторон, но выхода не видел.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes
Series: Если завтра меня не станет [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Принятие

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU MISS ME  
> DID YOU MISS ME  
> DID YOU MISS ME
> 
> Нет, серьезно. 
> 
> Целую песок, по которому ходила моя бета **yuriev_den** \- она по прежнему героическая женщина, достойная всех прекрасных вещей в этом мире <3  
> За саундтрек гигантское спасибо Принцессе - он знает о содержании фанфика весьма поверхностно, но подобрал музыку один в один.  
> Спасибо Ежонку за то, что она есть. Люблю тебя всем сердцем.  
> Спасибо каждому, кто ждал, надеялся и верил. Я хуйло, я знаю. Ссылка на аск в моем профиле для поддержания продуктивного диалога.  
> Действие происходит во время третьего сезона. Некоторые сцены повторяют сериал до буквы. Да, я все еще придерживаюсь канона. Да, это очень скоро поменяется. 
> 
> Саундтрек - Katatonia - Evidence
> 
> [](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=03c0006fc1cd8326767fb8bbae30fe7f)  
> 
> 
> АРТ ОТ ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕЙ ANNYANNYANNY https://anny-ok.tumblr.com/post/613495685013192704/5

_  
_

  
I hold my breath  
And check the time  
One minute no collapse  
If you only knew  
What I would do for you  
One thirty breathing lapse  
We're going in  
My voice is thin  
When I tell you to remember  
That no one will find you  
My promise from the heart if we part  
My pulse will guide you through  
Be still for a moment  
Everything depends upon you  
If you die I will die too 

_  
_

\- Он сказал, что ему позвонили, - меланхолично сказал Хершелл, расставляя бутылки и коробки на полке так, чтобы до них было удобнее тянуться. Его камера напоминала склад при полевом лазарете, этим в общем-то и являясь, и Кэрол много раз шутила, что с таким количеством медикаментов и бинтов Хершелл спит либо на полу, либо на потолке. Дэрил никогда до этого к нему не заходил: не было нужды, да и не нравилась ему больничная обстановка, — но теперь невольно задавался тем же вопросом. Реплика Хершелла застала его врасплох.  
\- Чего?  
\- Не вытаскивай, пожалуйста, спирт, поставь на стол в мешке, - отозвался тот. - Мне будет удобнее схватить и унести в случае тревоги.

Дэрил молча выполнил просьбу.

\- Рик сказал, что ему позвонили, - продолжил Хершелл. - Молодая женщина из другого убежища.  
\- Здесь есть телефон? - нахмурился Дэрил. В голове ураганом пронесся вихрь вопросов, и он совершенно не был доволен тем, который зацепился за его язык. К счастью, Хершелл был умнее.  
\- Сказал, что она перебирала номера, и Рик был первым, кто поднял трубку.  
\- Серьезно? Где-то есть другие выжившие с телефоном?  
\- Города поливались напалмом, Дэрил. Огромные участки были разбомблены. Ты веришь, что где-то остались невредимые коммуникации?

Хершелл бережно положил в середину своего стола нераспечатанную упаковку стерильных перчаток и с нежностью провел по ней пальцем. Он поднял взгляд на Дэрила и испытующе посмотрел в упор. Стало слишком неуютно, и тот переступил с ноги на ногу, отводя глаза.

\- Нет?  
\- Провод оборван. Я видел, как он болтается, - спокойно продолжил Хершелл. Брезентовый мешок с медикаментами истощился, и старик повесил его на край стола — очередная предосторожность на случай побега: скинуть все внутрь и бежать.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Поговори с ним, Дэрил.  
\- Не мое дело.  
\- Не твое ли?

Это бесило в старике больше всего. Накопленная с годами и опытом мудрость исходила от него волнами, только укрепляя спокойствие, с которым он всегда говорил, поднимал пистолет или размешивал похлебку. Удивительная грация для безногого старикана. Перед уверенными людьми Дэрил всегда отступал и тушевался, как человек, этой уверенностью не обладавший вовсе. Серьезный тон Хершелла что-то сделал с головой Дэрила: за секунды разметал гигантскую кучу проблем и водрузил в центр Рика, затмившего все остальное. Смотри, приоритет.

Дэрил прочистил горло и подавил в себе желание сплюнуть. 

\- Почему ты сам с ним не поговоришь?  
\- Он ценит твое мнение. 

Между зубов с завтрака застрял маленький кусок тушенки, и Дэрил пустил всю свою сосредоточенность на попытки его разжевать. Кусок соскальзывал. 

Хершелл не сводил с него внимательного взгляда, и Дэрил в который раз пожалел, что согласился помочь донести лекарства из медпункта. Он видел, в каком состоянии находится Рик, и хотя желание помочь жгло его изнутри, подходить Дэрил боялся. Помощь от него любому человеку обычно заключалась в простом и понятном: принеси, защити, убей. Но разговаривать? Он и предложения-то строил с трудом, нужные слова зачастую нахально сидели прямо у него перед глазами и изредка скидывали вниз самых слабых и дурных, из-за чего Дэрил предпочитал разговаривать просто, четко и по делу. Он пожал плечами и неопределенно повел рукой в сторону. Хершелл проводил его жест взглядом, и Дэрил почувствовал себя абсолютным идиотом. Не в новинку: каждый раз, когда разговор касался Рика, Дэрил терял способность связно мыслить, выражаться или контролировать свои конечности. Тело творило что хотело, и в этот раз оно уверенно кивнуло за него.

\- Не знаю, - обреченно выдал Дэрил. Хершелл однобоко улыбнулся.  
\- Если кто-то и может поговорить с ним, то это ты.

Чтобы прочистить мысли, Дэрил вышел на улицу и оперся о заграждение. Временами он скучал по сигаретам и чувству легкости, которые они давали на время. Думать было проще, когда все, чем ты занят, — это выдыхание дыма и поиски, куда сплюнуть горькую слюну. Он любил жаловаться на это Кэрол, когда они были вместе в патруле, это всегда приводило к разговору ни о чем, какой обычно ведут люди в стремлении заполнить пустоту вокруг себя. В последний раз Кэрол сказала, что отсутствие сигарет – это к лучшему, зубы будут белее. По какой-то причине это насмешило Дэрила тогда и вызвало ухмылку сейчас. «Понятия не имею, какого цвета мои зубы», - ответил он тогда. «Когда у нас будет зеркало, я тебе покажу», - отозвалась Кэрол, растирая плечо, болевшее от лямки автомата. Дэрил не помнил, что тогда сказал, но ее отклик врезался в память.

Было ли похоже чувство, которое корчилось и выло внутри него, когда он нашел шарфик Кэрол и понял, что ее больше нет, на чувство Рика, потерявшего жену? 

\- Хера с два, - буркнул Дэрил себе под нос и встрепенулся, оглядываясь. Кроме него на улице больше никого не было. Кэрол он донес обратно живой, а Рику досталась кровь Лори на руках сына и Мэгги. Как можно говорить с человеком о потере того, на чьем месте ты бы хотел оказаться?

В этот раз Дэрил сплюнул, не желая больше лелеять кислый вкус отчаяния во рту. Из-за ветра слюна шлепнулась на ботинок, и от взметнувшейся злобы на самого себя Дэрил изо всех сил пнул заграждение. Мысль о разговоре с Риком повергала в ужас. Он пытался загородиться от боли и страха, которые приносили его чувства, чем мог, и штурм тюрьмы прекрасно с задачей справился: смотреть на Рика, двигаться с ним в унисон, общаясь лишь знаками и выкриками имен друг друга в необходимый момент, — все это стало проще. Винтик вошел в нужный пазух. 

Где его, блядь, искать? Где этот сраный телефон, на который ему названивают несуществующие бабы? Он продолжал пинать заграждение, пока поднятый им грохот не привлек внимание нескольких ходячих, прилипших к забору у входа. Хершелл вырезал свои слова на внутренней поверхности его век, и каждый раз, когда Дэрил моргал, они врезались в память еще глубже. Констатация факта, что с Риком все очень не в порядке, и теперь это стало проблемой Дэрила не только в его голове. Внутри начал скручиваться обжигающей спиралью страх. Он лихорадочно огляделся в поисках того, что можно было бы сломать, разбить, разнести на куски, чтобы выместить страх, злость — и откровенную панику, но деревянные поддоны произвели бы еще больше шума и привлекли этим кого-то из группы. Дэрил с силой сдавил переносицу, как это делал Рик, вдавил глаза в череп кончиками пальцев и держал так, пока не стало невыносимо больно. 

Так проще, да. 

Дэрил сделал несколько энергичных кругов по двору, выливая в мир скопившееся внутри и не имея возможности кричать. 

Ему нужна Кэрол. К этому времени она должна была поесть и немного поспать, и даже если она еще не проснулась, он был готов сидеть рядом с ней в изножье кровати, впитывая ее умиротворяющее присутствие. Он успокоится, и если Рик не вернется к вечеру, то пойдет его искать. Скажет, что знает о звонке. Если Рик захочет ему врезать или поправить болтающийся верхний зуб, то пусть так оно и будет. 

*

Удивительная, блядь, вещь: Рик снова справился сам. Без душещипательных разговоров поджидающего его Дэрила, просто взял и справился, собравшись перед лицом опасности. Сконцентрированный на спасении других Рик не замечал ничего вокруг, кроме относившегося к делу, и Дэрил безнаказанно провожал его взглядом каждый раз, когда выдавалось мгновение, украдкой заглядывал в глаза и искал момент, в который он мог понадобиться и подставить плечо. Он делал это настолько заметно для окружающих, что Кэрол, устраивая автомат на плече после долгого сидения на одном месте, спросила:

\- Что-то не так?

Дэрил отмахнулся от нее. Порученные ему задания он иногда воспринимал слишком буквально и сейчас замечал ускользавшее от его взгляда ранее: лихорадочный блеск глаз, лицо, каменевшее в спокойную минуту, неосознанные попытки дотронуться до запылившегося кольца на пальце. Он впитывал в себя состояние Рика, как губка, и с трудом откладывал это подальше, чтобы не мешало выполнять свою реальную цель: спасать, убивать и подчиняться приказам. 

Почему люди слышат несуществующие звонки? Дэрил слышал о парочке случаев, когда здоровые мужики начинали слышать голоса у себя в голове, вытаскивали ножи и шли убивать прохожих на улице, но слышал он эти байки в основном от завсегдатаев в барах и слишком хорошо соображал, чтобы не верить им на слово. Голоса в голове и звонки по отключенному телефону — разные вещи. Не так ли?

Было бы глупо придумывать, что Рику звонила какая-то незнакомая баба. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать, кого он слышит. Кого хочет слышать. Лори, Лори, снова Лори, занимавшая в мире Рика второе место после Карла, и где-то в конце этого гребаного списка плелся Дэрил. Он пытался изо всех сил стать лучше, нужнее, завоевать себе место на ступень выше, но вряд ли в этом преуспел. Когда он размышлял об этом ранее, лучшим примером всегда служила вылазка за лекарствами для Лори: ни единого, блядь, шанса, чтобы Рик снялся с места с такой скоростью, заболей сам Дэрил. Он бы получил сочувственное похлопывание по спине, возможно, лишнюю порцию тушенки, но ради него бы никто не стал нестись в сраное пекло. 

Он думал об этом с того самого момента, как вернулся с Риком из той проклятой больницы. Он был никем, чтобы просить о таком отношении, и прекрасно это понимал, но осознать рационально был не в состоянии. Привалы ради Лори. Вся еда для Лори. Теплое одеяло Кэрол — для Лори. Пожалуйста, заметь меня.

Дэрил не мог ее ненавидеть, хотя искренне пытался. Люди, страдающие от одного и того же, как правило, сбиваются в маленькие кучки, чтобы проще было жить, и при каждом взгляде на нее Дэрил понимал, что она чувствует. Привязанность, боль, желание снова быть рядом, с той только лишь разницей, что в его случае «снова» никогда не существовало, кроме редких моментов в лесу, когда правая рука была годна не только нажимать на спусковой крючок. Он был жалок, и прекрасно это осознавал.

Лори отлично понимала его. После вылазки в больницу она больше не бросала на него тяжелые взгляды, незаметные для всех, кроме него, и просто отступила в сторону. Принимала помощь от него с улыбкой, поддерживала пустые разговоры вокруг костра, но с того момента Дэрил понимал, что она победила там, где никогда не было битвы. 

Он ощущал себя собакой. Дворовой блохастой псиной, ошивавшейся вокруг дома, где ему когда-то бросили кусок мяса, оставшегося со стола, и он был не в силах уйти в надежде, что ему дадут что-то еще. 

Иногда он хотел, чтобы Лори не было. Не ее смерти, а абстрактно, в несуществующей фантазии, которой он стыдился больше, чем быстрой дрочки в лесу. И когда она умерла, когда ее действительно больше не стало — в нем тоже что-то оборвалось. Что-то небольшое, но значительное. Что-то, что не относилось к Рику, и что он оплакал, как мог. Она была его другом, частью его семьи.

Слезы — одна из многих вещей, непозволительных для Дэрила. Слезы радости, слезы боли, слезы аллергии на какую-нибудь вонючую херню из магазина женских банок — гигантское табу, словно наличие слезных протоков – это что-то постыдное и определенно бабское. Когда Дэрил был совсем мелким и получал ремнем или огромной палкой так, что тело болело от соприкосновения с воздухом, он скулил, как собачонка, и грыз себе руки, чтобы не заплакать; и после того, как Рик упал на растрескавшийся асфальт тюремного двора, а все остальные кое-как вытирали слезы с лица, Дэрил не плакал. Как бы ни хотелось. Лори заслужила этого. 

Но что сделал Рик с собой ради нее?

*

Времени раздумывать особенно не было. Губернатор был слишком безумен, чтобы допустить развитие мыслей о безумии кого-то еще, и комок мыслей, окружавший разговор с Хершеллом, развивался где-то в подсознании самостоятельно, без какого-либо активного участия Дэрила. Есть проблемы первостепенные, вроде закованных в наручники рук, и проблемы второстепенные, и Дэрил предпочитал быть рациональным. Проблема попадания в плен к губернатору расценивалась им все же выше тех, в которых он уже купался, и от затопившей его паники к горлу подступала многообещающая горечь тошноты. Он никогда не был тем человеком, который от страха возвращает съеденное наружу, но в момент, когда с его головы сняли мешок, и гул голосов и угрожающий грохот оказался ареной, в центре которой покачивался ублюдок, называвший себя губернатором, и, скорее всего, яростно на это дрочивший, вероятность рвоты показалась ему весьма высокой.

Тщательно несформированный план разрушил именно тот, кто делал это много лет подряд — Мерл. Въехал на бульдозере в крошечный покосившийся сарай, который Дэрил тщательно строил в своем сознании. Мерл, которого Дэрил похоронил много месяцев назад и оплакал, как мог, стоял напротив него и выделывался на публику, как умел только Мерл.

\- Я докажу свою преданность! - кричал он, поднимая в воздух уродливую штуку, на месте которой раньше была рука. Толпа билась в экстазе от каждого слова, вопила и улюлюкала, как делает любая толпа, накрученная умелым балаболом. Тошнота и паника перемешивались в нечто невыносимое и ядовитое.

А как же я, хотел спросить Дерил, переступая с места на место, чтобы делать хоть что-то и не поддаваться панике. Какую нахуй преданность? Мысли о Рике были смыты лавиной по имени Мерл, и Дэрил не был уверен, что хотел останавливать этот поток. 

*

Ради него бы никто не стал нестись в сраное пекло. 

Какого хера.

Дэрил не понял, в какой момент появился Рик и превратил арену, на которой они с Мерлом должны были убить друг друга на потеху толпе, в ад на земле. До самого конца, когда они выбежали из города, он не понимал, что за ним пришли всего двое, и что это была идеи Рика, а не болезненно человечной Мэгги. С людьми как он такого не случается.

Времени, которое они потратили после побега из города, добираясь до машины, хватило, чтобы сгрести в кучу все мысли, разбросанные, как после взрыва гранаты. Как, в каком состоянии, с мусором или без — неважно.

\- Думаешь, я бы пришил тебя там? - ехидно спросил Мерл сзади. Он ковылял последним, предоставленный самому себе в откровенном предложении сбежать, но тащился за Дэрилом, чтобы дальше насмехаться над ним.  
\- Иди нахуй, - выплюнул тот. Должно быть, это удушающий запах светошумовых или дымовых, потому что это бред — его брат сдох почти год назад.  
\- Он душка, - продолжил Мерл. - Прикинь, скольких он пришил ради тебя. Ты у нас теперь важная шишка?

Дэрил предпочел его игнорировать — через пару минут его заткнет кто-нибудь из группы, чтобы пиздел поменьше. Голова была абсолютно пуста, будто кто-то выжег все мысли изнутри. Конечно, это самое лучшее время. 

Они шли несколько часов, и Рик постоянно оглядывался назад, идет ли Мерл за ними, не сбежал ли уже при виде ближайших раскидистых кустов. Рик не скрывал того, насколько он враждебен, и Дэрил все сильнее цеплялся за лямку арбалета, чтобы деть куда-то руки, чтобы делать хоть что-то. В лесу чирикали довольные жизнью птички, нашедшие подходящее место, чтобы потрахаться и пожрать, и единичные ходячие, которых они встречали, получали чей-нибудь нож в голову. Нет смысла снимать арбалет со спины. Дэрил полностью отключился от действительности, поглощенный игнорированием редких разговоров, возникавших среди группы и попытками не прокусить себе губу.

Что ему теперь делать? Мерл был его братом, группа была его семьей, и что он должен был сделать, когда они доберутся до места? Порваться как половая тряпка, чтобы усладить каждого? Как, блядь? После побега Мерл увязался за ними, никто не стал разводить свару прямо под укрепленными стенами вражеского поселения, но неизбежность разговора висела в воздухе и отравляла существование каждого. Мерл был согласен пойти за ним, но люди были не согласны, чтобы за ними с таким прицепом шел Дэрил.

Мэгги отказывалась смотреть назад, будто за ними перся целый эшелон ходячих, в линии ее плеч Дэрил читал презрение и брезгливость и частично — частично ли? — чувствовал, что это распространяется и на него. Он не знал и не хотел знать, что произошло между ней и Мерлом, но прекрасно понимал, что ответственность за это полностью лежит на его брате. То есть и на нем самом тоже. 

Дэрил слабо понимал, что чувствует по отношению к Мерлу — тот не удостоил брата ни объятием, ни пожатием руки, ничем — действительно, нахер надо, — и во всем его отношении сквозила снисходительность и притворная благодарность, от которой можно откупиться парой красивых слов, как он обычно делал в детстве. Раз – и нет. 

Чем ближе они подходили к месту, где оставили машины, тем отчаяннее Дэрил понимал, что у него нет шансов выиграть. Гленн выглядел так, будто его переехал поезд, Мишонн добралась еле живой, и во всем этом был виноват Мерл. Если он не сможет убедить Рика, он сдохнет.

Буквально, без шуток.

*

Дэрил выгораживал Мерла всю свою сознательную жизнь, каждый раз, когда выпадал шанс. Он не имел этого в виду. Он просто вспыльчивый. Он исправится, я обещаю. Частенько бывал за это бит, и никогда не злился на человека, первым выражавшего свое мнение кулаком по его лицу, — Мерл действительно был уебком. Никто не должен был всматриваться в него настолько глубоко, как это делал Дэрил, тут вина полностью на Мерле, только на нем. Но от Рика он иррационально ожидал чего-то другого. Прекрасно понимал, что подобного отношения не достоин, и все же надеялся черте знает на что, потому что, видимо, давно не получал благодарности за Мерла ногами по ребрам. Спасибо и на том, что в этот раз обошлось без мордобоя. 

*

\- И ты часть этой семьи. А он нет, - говорил Рик, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Удерживать взгляд было легче, чем в предыдущие разы, и в этот момент Дэрил понял, что старается впустую. Черта с два он часть этой семьи, если его согласны принять только удобным для них. Безотказным и волочащимся за Риком, словно кусок не до конца оторвавшейся подошвы. Мерл — его брат, часть его самого, и хотя он тоже был крайне нетерпим к некоторым вещам, которые Дэрил говорил или делал, он никогда не ставил ему ультиматумов. А те, которые он все же озвучивал, он сам же и нарушал спустя несколько минут, матерясь и поливая дерьмом всех окружающих. Но Рик другой. У него семья. Семья, которая разваливалась на глазах, и частью которой Дэрил никогда не был, что бы ни говорил Гленн, спотыкаясь о собственные слова и противореча сам себе.

Какого хера он вообще думал, что может кому-то помочь, тем более, Рику? Старик просто свихнулся, как свихнулся и Дэрил со своей дебильной миссией.

\- Прекрасно. Сами справится, - выплюнул он, наконец. Так будет лучше для всех. Никогда до этого у него не было никакой семьи, кроме Мерла и подохшего алкоголика отца, и никогда не будет, потому что больше он никуда не впишется. Давным-давно опустившее голову чудовище, все его детство оравшее, что он недостаточно хорош для остальных людей, снова подняло свою прогнившую башку и завыло пароходной сиреной. Идите нахуй, вот что.

За взгляд, которым на него смотрел Рик, Дэрил до этого бы убил целую армию ходячих голыми руками. Теперь он знал, что скрывается за этим, и продолжать быть бездомной псиной, зависимой от брошенных ей объедков, больше никогда не хотелось.

Мишонн получила зеленый свет, и как бы к ней не относились в группе, каждый понимал, что ей позволят остаться. Позволят, пригласят, неважно. Дэрила выкидывали, потому что он не вписывался в их высокие и красивые стандарты. Никого из них ночью не утешал старший брат после того, как его отпиздил собственный отец за слишком громкий звук воды в душе, ни за кого старший брат не заступался перед другими ублюдками, зная, что это будет стоить ему сломанного ребра и сотрясения. Мысли сменялись в голове Дэрила с такой скоростью, что он перестал пытаться их различить. Он смотрел в обведенные красной каймой глаза Рика и хотел выть.

\- Пошли отсюда, - пробормотал он Мерлу, гротескно выражавшему неописуемую радость, и еще раз оглянулся на Рика, будто до этого не сделал это раз десять. Рик выглядел одинокой черной фигурой на фоне яркой картинки.

Дэрил отвернулся.

*

Разговор не клеился. Чувство голода все чаще давало о себе знать, будто почуяв, что еще совсем недавно ему потакали по первому требованию, и Дэрил был не до конца уверен, что именно голод был тем, что неприятно ныло в желудке. 

Неприятной частью эволюции после того, как мир разрушился к херам, стала повышенная проворность белок и прочей живности, которую теперь норовило сожрать буквально все, что двигалось. Словно нарочно, лес издевательски опустел, когда Дэрил оказался в нем один. Ну, как один.

\- Нет здесь нихера, - подытожил он.  
\- Терпение, - фыркнул Мерл. – Не все сразу.  
\- От белок немного толку, - попробовал возразить Дэрил. - Может, нам стоит вернуться к дороге, там было несколько домов.

После того, как Мерл отверг и эту идею, потому что Мерл никогда не считал хоть какую-нибудь его идею хорошей, Дэрил начал злиться. Весьма мелочная вещь, но где Мерл собрался спать? На голой земле вокруг костра? Отдавать ему пончо Дэрил не собирался, и хотя спать на листьях в недружелюбном лесу было не в новинку — так он спал всю блядскую зиму, — затея выглядела идиотской. Он не думал о деталях, вроде места назначения, цели передвижения и прочей чуши, когда послал группу к чертям, он просто ушел и вроде как поплыл по течению, но сейчас неустойчивая башня зашаталась. Сколько времени Мерл провел у Губернатора под боком? Всю зиму, еще дольше? Вероятнее всего, гораздо дольше, и несмотря на весь опыт предыдущих лет до катастрофы, он имел весьма смутное представление, каково это — выживать в лесу, полном ходячих, практически одному. Чем это было для него, смешной шуткой? Охуенно смешно, только вот смеяться Дэрил не спешил. Он начинал злиться на брата, на себя и зачем-то на Рика, потому что не думать о нем оказалось практически невозможно. 

Пока Дэрил убегал, дрался и отдавал последний кусок худющей, вареной белки, вонявшей алюминием от консервной банки, в которой ее сварили, Мерл жрал в свое удовольствие, ссал в унитаз, а не под куст, мог обработать рану предназначенным для этого материалом. И после всего этого он считал, что имеет какое-то право диктовать Дэрилу, как жить. Сука.

Тупым Мерл не был и активно пытался отпускать остроумные комментарии и втянуть Дэрила в споры, как делал это раньше, когда, чтобы взорваться, тому требовался лишь намек на повод. Пытался прощупать почву, вернуться на путь, по которому они шли вместе раньше, не учитывая, что грязная и обоссаная тропинка Дэрилу нравилась куда меньше, чем широкая и надежная тропа, проложенная Риком для всей группы. Он больше не собирался соревноваться с Мерлом, вступать с ним в перепалки ради перепалок или слушать его нравоучения. Он мог повторить их все наизусть — несмотря на их количество, смысл оставался одним и тем же: держись меня, братишка, ты можешь доверять только мне, люди дерьмо, и нахер никто из нас им не сдался. Иди к черту, Мерл.

Он никак не изменился. Все тот же старый добрый Мерл, алкоголик и наркоман, закрывающий свой рот только чтобы съесть или выпить что-то. Год назад Дэрил смотрел на мир из-за его плеча и в мире существовало два мнения: мнение Мерла и неправильное, потому что старший брат неправ быть не может. Мир оказался куда интереснее и красочнее, когда его не загораживало чье-то плечо, и получая тычок за тычком, Дэрил все ярче понимал, что снова становиться тенью брата он не хочет. Впрочем, брат не очень-то хотел, чтобы Дэрил был чем-то еще. 

Злость затапливала его изнутри и грозилась перелиться через край, как переливается вода в ванне, из которой не вытащили вовремя затычку. Вода в этой ванне была грязной и воняла гнилью и тиной. И Дэрил справлялся с ее уровнем, пока Мерл не переступил черту. После того, как он фактически отказался помогать мексикашкам, застрявшим в самом тупом месте на дороге из-за крошечной группки ходячих, Дэрил увидел в нем что-то, чего не видел — или не хотел видеть — до этого. Вероятнее всего, добила его беззащитность женщины с новорожденным ребенком, беззвучно плакавшей в машине, пока Мерл перерывал ее припасы с наглой ухмылкой. Дэрил бы с удовольствием разбил ему морду, но делать это при дрожащих от страха идиотах не хотелось.

Прорвало обоих, когда они отошли на милю западнее от дороги.

\- Это то, чему тебя научил твой шериф Рик?!  
\- Там был ребенок! - заорал Дэрил прямо ему в лицо. Упомянув Рика, Мерл зашел на территорию, на которую не должен был заходить, и перелившаяся через край гнилая вода смела все на своем пути. Он упомянул Рика. Упомянул ребенка.

У Рика — двое.

\- Я вернулся за тобой! - продолжил Дэрил. - Тебя уже не было! И руку твою я не рубил, ты сам это сделал!

Выражение шока на лице Мерла от того, что у младшего брата оказалась своя точка зрения, только подлило масла в огонь.

\- И сделал это до того, как тебя заперли на крыше! Ты сам на это напросился, - выплюнул Дэрил, подчеркивая каждое слово движением стрелы, стиснутой в кулаке. Шок быстро сменился неприкрытой злобой, и он буквально увидел, как Мерл выискивает самую больную точку, чтобы ударить именно в нее.  
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное? Вы с Риком теперь неразлучны, а? - сквозь зубы прошипел Мерл, для пущего эффекта размахивая рукой с крепко переплетенными указательным и средним пальцем. Жест сквозил такой агрессией, что Дэрил инстинктивно отшатнулся. Он не хотел слышать то, что мог сказать Мерл дальше, не хотел слышать и намека на то, как ему небезразличен Рик. Перед тем, как Мерл продолжил, прошла всего секунда, но ужас встал в горле комком. - Ставлю целое состояние, что ты ему не сказал, как мы хотели обчистить тот лагерь, а?!

Удивительная вещь: Мерл видел не дальше своего носа, и почему-то не услышав слов, которые он себе уже представил, Дэрил испытал боль и разочарование. 

\- Не обчистили мы ничего, - гораздо спокойнее сказал он. Мерл успокаиваться не хотел.  
\- Конечно! Потому что меня рядом не было!  
\- Да, как обычно, с самого детства не было! Кто кого бросил?!  
\- Что?!

Лицо Мерла перекосило от злобы.

\- Я поэтому без руки остался?!  
\- Ты остался без руки, потому что ты ограниченный тупой мудак!!! - заорал Дэрил. Впервые за много лет он вывалил из себя то, что хотел сказать, вероятно, с самого рождения, и развернулся, чтобы свалить и больше не видеть эту омерзительную рожу. Злость кипела в нем, как забытый на плите чайник, но того, что Мерл полезет в драку, он не ожидал.

Как и того, как быстро он отказался от этой идеи. 

Ветхая ткань разорвалась с громким треском и Дэрил оказался на земле, оглушенный воцарившейся тишиной. Он ненавидел свои шрамы, скрывал их при любой возможности и даже сделал татуировку, чтобы примириться с их наличием, но это оказалось потраченными на ветер деньгами. И уж совершенно точно он не хотел, чтобы Мерл их увидел: их отец давным давно сдох как шелудивая псина, и воспоминания о том времени грозили тошнотой. Это было похоронено. Много времени назад.

\- Я... Я не знал, что он...

В голосе Мерла слышалось сожаление, какого Дэрил никогда от него не ожидал. Оборванные слова складывались во что-то похожее на «мне жаль», все происходящее немедленно обрело статус кошмара или обдолбанной галлюцинации.

\- Так и было. Делал то же самое, что и с тобой, - сказал Дэрил, собирая с земли рассыпавшиеся стрелы и отказываясь повернуться к брату лицом. Вместе со стыдом пришли непрошенные и внезапные слезы, обжегшие глаза, как кислота. Он чувствовал, что смотрит на себя со стороны, что это не он возится в грязи и листьях на четвереньках. Хотелось, чтобы Мерл врезал ему посильнее, и это ощущение ушло, потому что оно вежливо, но настойчиво подводило к черте, после которой начиналась паника.  
\- Поэтому ты и свалил, - продолжил он выплевывать горечь. Стрелы наконец-то согласились собраться в колчан, и хотя Дэрил был уверен, что как минимум одна осталась валяться на земле, оставаться на одном месте дальше было невозможно.  
\- Я должен был, - донеслось слабое и неуверенное из-за спины. Мерл будто умолял, и у Дэрила не было того, о чем он просил. - Иначе бы я его убил.

Дэрил не хотел слушать и не хотел отвечать. Все это было одной большой ошибкой: Мерл, он сам, его идиотское поведение и попытка обидеться на Рика, хотя он к этому вообще никакого отношения не имел. Не вина Рика в съехавших набекрень мозгах, которые являются главной семейной чертой Диксонов, тот просто принял это как данность. Принял и пусть не до конца понял, но кто будет его винить? Дэрил сожалел о принятом ранее решении больше, чем о своем рождении. Неважно, что Рик испытывает к нему, неважно, кого он слышит в той сраной трубке, на каких условиях он хочет видеть Дэрила рядом, главное — что рядом с ним, в его семье — в которую его, между прочим, включили, а он решил выпендриться как какая-то сраная истеричка, — он чувствовал себя как дома. Как должны себя чувствовать люди дома и в кругу семьи. Дэрилу будет достаточно того, что ему позволяли иметь — если они все еще будут готовы предложить ему это снова, конечно, — и будет достаточно просто знать, что Рик в безопасности и относительно здравом уме. Он мог любить Лори, мог ее ненавидеть, и все это было неважно, потому что Дэрил был готов отпустить и признаться самому себе, что он влюблен в Рика и готов сдохнуть ради него, если потребуется.

Напряженный комок боли в желудке, который он ошибочно принимал за голод, наконец-то исчез, и линза стороннего наблюдателя, через которую он видел сам себя со стороны, медленно растворилась.

\- Куда ты? - растерянно спросил Мерл. Дэрил даже не стал пытаться сдерживать слезы, хотя понятия не имел, почему они появились.  
\- Туда, где меня ждут! - невысказанное «потому что меня никогда не ждал ты» повисло в воздухе.  
\- Я не могу пойти с тобой, - снова просил Мерл. - Я едва не убил черную суку! Почти замочил китайца.  
\- Корейца, - буркнул Дэрил, продолжая идти вперед. По шуму шагов и треску веток он понимал, что Мерл идет за ним, продолжая жаловаться на жизнь и что-то выпрашивая голосом, которого он раньше почти никогда не слышал. Дэрил был готов разбить ему лицо до неузнаваемости, чтобы выбить слова извинения и обещание повиновения, если хоть кто-то из группы намекнет на это. Группа нуждалась в силе Мерла, а Дэрил нуждался в группе. Его глупая влюбленность не была их проблемой, и не должна становиться ею сейчас. Думая только о том, как Рик двигается, до чего дотрагивается и — блядь, только не сейчас, — об инциденте на озере, Дэрил ставил на первый план себя, хотя должен был — группу людей, подаривших ему семью.

Он справится.

***

Рик существовал в постоянном черном тумане. Мысли не задерживались в голове надолго, пожираемые ядовитым туманом, звуки доносились до него с трудом, как через огромную пуховую подушку. Голоса людей звенели волнением и сочувствием вокруг него, куда бы он ни шел, даже если рядом никого не было. Воздух ощущался соленым на вкус из-за количества пролитых слез. 

Реальность того, что в Лори находился ребенок, ударила его в солнечное сплетение в момент, когда он увидел крошечный сверток на руках трясущейся Мэгги. До этого он видел только ее растущий живот и думать дальше этой мысли даже не пытался. Теперь все поменялось. 

Ребенок не был похож ни на кого — просто крошечный человек с расплывчатыми чертами лица, — и Рик не мог быть уверен, где начинаются глаз, а где заканчивается щека, все сливалось в огромное светлое пятно. Вещи теряли свои очертания. Звуки, лишенные смысла, звенели белым шумом на периферии. Он сделал все, чтобы предотвратить случившееся, а оно все равно произошло. Хотя не должно было.

Рик никогда не тонул, но сейчас находился на самом дне, раздавленный непомерной толщей воды. 

Он не любил ее, отодвинув любые намеки на человеческие чувства подальше, потому что они мешали. Сейчас на их месте находилась огромная черная дыра. Все несказанное. Невысказанное. Все то, что они смогли бы исправить, найдя спокойное место, на которое надеялся каждый из них, провалилось в черную дыру, увлекая Рика за собой. Он не любил ее и понимал, что любил больше всего на свете. 

Прогнившая голова ходячего отлетела от тела и издала мерзкий звук, ударившись об пол, но Рик больше не регистрировал звуки. Он поворачивался на малейшее шевеление, указывавшее на следующую жертву, и не слышал звука собственного голоса, хотя отвлеченно понимал, что кричит. Ходячие брели к нему в своем потрясающем, тупом голоде и получали по заслугам. Несколько раз Рик возвращался в коридор, в котором уже был, и спотыкался о давно умершие трупы, практически падал и хватался за чьи-то прогнившие головы и конечности, чтобы не упасть. Все, что попадало в его руки, разбивалось о стену, пока в руке не оставались только комки слизи.

Слепленный из ярости и гнева, сшитых вместе болью, на место Рика встал кровавый голем. Созданное его сознанием для убийства существо, которое позволило самому Рику уползти в самый дальний и темный угол и выть там от страха и боли, потому что в остальном он был бессилен. 

*

Когда Гленн его нашел, Рик едва ли понимал, что происходит. Звук его голоса ничем не отличался от шипения ходячих, которых он слышал за каждым углом, и был настолько незначителен, что не стоил никакого внимания. Он видел Гленна так же, как видел всех остальных: смазанные светлые пятна в темном туннеле сгустившегося тумана, и только когда тот решил дотронуться, сорвался. Припер к стене, поднял руку, чтобы разбить голову, но увидел страх в глазах, панически искавших его взгляд, и остановился.

\- Это я, - прошептал Гленн.  
\- Лори мертва, - услышал Рик вместо этого. Голем внутри него гневно отшвырнул выбравшегося к поверхности Рика и согласился оставить Гленна в живых в качестве одолжения своему создателю. Это еще не закончено.

Он отбросил Гленна и ушел в коридор, обещавший ему больше крови.

*

Он добрался до комнаты, в которой умерла его жена, едва держась на ногах. Даже у голема, ведомого первобытными инстинктами, были свои пределы, и последний отрывок бесконечности в ушах стоял грохот его собственной крови, заглушавший шипение ходячих. Изнемогающая усталость упала на него многотонным грузом, и туман начал рассеиваться. Медленно, не желая отдавать свои позиции. Рик начинал чувствовать себя собой, чувствовать, как его неумолимо затапливают мысли, от которых он бежал.

Он расправился с мертвецом, сожравшим его жену. Вложил в свой крик все, что мог и хотел сказать. Провел бесчисленное количество времени, водя руками по небольшой лужице крови, оставшейся от Лори, не желая ее отпускать. А потом его ресурс закончился.

Рик привалился к стене и закрыл глаза. Туман рассеялся полностью, уступив место пустоте, поднимавшейся из черной дыры. Он не знал, как с этим справиться и нужно ли это делать вообще. Его отношения с Лори развалились в минуту, когда он осознал, что она изменила ему с лучшим другом и не то что бы чувствует себя виноватой на этот счет. До катастрофы? Хорошо, это твой выбор, мы разделим опеку над Карлом и, бога ради, забери с собой Шейна, я больше не могу смотреть на вас обоих. Он пошел бы на работу или взял несколько отгулов, пришел бы в себя. Нашел бы себе квартиру, в которой можно жить одному и иногда приводить ребенка. 

Когда твоя жизнь висит на волоске каждую минуту, о разводе не задумываешься. Ему пришлось взвалить на себя ответственность не только за людей, решивших ему довериться, но и за Лори, предавшую в первую же секунду его отсутствия, за ребенка. Ребенок даже не был его, он и Карлу-то родственник только по матери. Шейн умудрился влезть и сюда, с присущей ему наглостью распихав стоявших у него на пути, и словно заявить: «Не избавишься от меня, брат». 

Лори связывала его с миром до катастрофы. Смотря на нее, он вспоминал их свидания, радостные и грустные моменты, сквозь которые они прошли вместе, вспоминал с улыбкой даже шуточную потасовку, затеянную после спора о том, как назвать Карла. Ее смерть отсекла его старой жизни и швырнула лицом об бетонный пол новой реальности. 

Когда он перестал ее любить? Ухватиться за точный момент невозможно, никто не перестает любить по щелчку пальцев, но вспомнить момент новой жизни, когда бы он ее любил, было сложно. Ее предательство разбило табуретку, на которой стояло его чувство с накинутой на шею петлей, и с каждым днем вытаскивало по одному винтику из нее. Когда оно задохнулось? Рик не знал.

Думать о чем-то определенном было сложно. Он не был уверен, спит ли, бодрствует, насколько реальны гудки машин, плач новорожденного и шорох листвы над ним. Он поднял руку, чтобы стереть слезы с лица и почему-то обнаружил на пальцах кровь. А казалось — слезы. Надо же...

Рик плыл в мучительном и бездонном ничто, пока не услышал звук старого телефонного звонка. 

*

Группа была под контролем у Дэрила. Собранный, отвечающий только на заданный вопрос, а не на придуманный им самим, он выполнял роль Рика, от которой тот сам устал. В каждом его взгляде сквозила настороженность и незаданный вопрос, но он был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы не лезть не в свое дело. Рик был ему за это благодарен.

Человеком, всегда лезущим в душу вне зависимости от повода, был Хершелл. Разумеется, он не поверил, что телефонная линия работала, и что где-то может быть группа, выбившая себе лучшее место под солнцем из возможных. Он смотрел на Рика как на готовящуюся взорваться бомбу, и от этого тошнило. Хершелл был настолько уверен в том, что Рик просто обязан собраться, взвалить их всех снова себе на плечи и тащить, тащить вперед, в светлое будущее, что иногда его хотелось встряхнуть со всей силы. Он не железный. Его позвоночник не был сделан из железа, а если и создал его кто-то неведомый именно таким — это железо было изожрано коррозией и шаталось от малейшего ветра. Он больше не мог делать все это один, как делал до этого: он всегда был один, и Лори только тормозила его и мешала; и никто не хотел этого понимать.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? - выдохнул он в трубку, когда они снова позвонили.  
\- Потому что я знаю тебя.

Внутри начал сворачиваться тугой спиралью страх. Что-то было не так.

\- Откуда?..  
\- Ты и их знаешь, Рик. Эми, Джим, Джеки, это с ними ты разговаривал сегодня.

Пол ушел из-под ног. Рик летел в бездну и цеплялся за телефонную трубку, как за единственное спасение.

\- Лори?..

Трубка молчала, и Рик повторял ее имя, будто забыл все остальные слова. 

\- Что случилось, Рик? Что с тобой случилось? – ее голос звучал таким далеким сквозь помехи на линии, таким безмятежным.  
\- Я любил тебя, - выдохнул он, оседая на пол. Прижатая к лицу трубка соскальзывала с кожи, мокрой от слез. - Я не смог ничего вернуть.

Он хотел сказать так много, что путался в словах и запинался, заикался, давился своими слезами.

\- Я пообещал себе, - продолжил он, наконец, - пообещал, что сделаю все, чтобы ты была жива. Найду безопасное место, а там все исправлю... А потом... Не смог открыть эту дверь, не мог так рисковать. Хотел тебя уберечь. Тебя, Карла, ребенка. И... Я думал, что у меня еще есть время, - выдохнул он безнадежно. - Времени всегда не хватает.

Трубка молчала. Лори давала ему возможность выговориться, и Рик понимал, что у него не хватит слов, чтобы сказать ей все накопившееся.

\- Я любил тебя, - сказал он вместо этого. - Люблю тебя, - тут же поправил себя. У любви много проявлений, и хотя ту, которая между ними когда-то была, уже не вернуть, Рик не был уверен, что хотел бы этого. Им было хорошо вместе. Просто катастрофа случилась в неподходящее время. Как любая катастрофа. - Не смог сказать тебе этого раньше. Должен был и не смог.

Груз, висевший на душе многотонным уродливым весом, начинал таять. 

\- Рик, послушай меня, - донесся до него далекий голос Лори. - У тебя есть ребенок, наш ребенок. И Карл. И все остальные.

Рик кивал в такт каждому слову, пряча лицо в руках. Ее голос ослабевал с каждой секундой. Зачем она говорит ему то, что он и без нее знает? 

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказала она перед тем, как звуки помех заглушили ее. Рик не хотел этого слышать. Не хотел, чтобы она любила его, напоминала ему обо всем, что произошло.

Рик тяжело поднялся и медленно направился к выходу из генераторной. Там его ждали люди, которые зависели от него и возлагали на него надежды, и хотя Дэрил бы смог повести их всех, Рик чувствовал ответственность перед ними. Изъеден его позвоночник ржавчиной или нет, его должно хватить еще ненадолго. 

*

Любому здравомыслящему человеку могло бы показаться, что люди, столкнувшиеся с концом света, должны объединиться перед лицом общей опасности. Губернатор был категорически против этой идеи. На его стороне был перевес в количестве людей, амуниции, припасов, техники — всего, о чем можно только подумать, и он вел себя именно так, как можно было ожидать от диктатора. Рик сомневался, что он получил этот городишко добрыми словами и увещеваниями, армейская техника тоже свалилась явно не с неба. В моменты, когда на штурм шли самые здоровые и сильные из группы, буквально три человека и один чужой, преследовавший свои цели, Рик понимал свою обреченность особенно четко. 

Лори пыталась вклиниться в его мысли, как делала раньше: обычно она вставала на кухне, опершись о кухонный стол бедром, и молча, с осуждением провожала его взглядом, пока его нервы не сдавали. Она пыталась напомнить о себе, молча стоя в подсознании, но времени на нее не было, и Рик прекрасно знал, что она улучит момент и вернется позже. 

Он полностью забыл о ней, когда они вытащили Мэгги и Гленна, чудом избежав пули в голову. На Гленна было больно смотреть, он передвигался боком и с трудом подавлял гримасу боли, лицо напоминало разукрашенную под человека боксерскую грушу. Ненависть вставала в Рике стеной, кричала и рвалась разбить голову каждого причастного о чистенький асфальт. Судя по всему, у мерзавца были даже дворники, чтобы подметать улицы и убирать мусор, и это только добавляло дров в костер злости и ненависти. 

\- Дэрил, это Мерл. Мерл сделал это, - с трудом выговорил Гленн, пока Мэгги хлопотала над ним, укутывая его в теплую одежду. - Натравил на меня ходячего, собирался казнить нас.

Рик должен был стоять на страже, стараться держать оборону, но не мог не обернуться при этих словах. На Дэрила было жалко смотреть. 

\- Так он что... губернатор, что ли? - спросил Дэрил.  
\- Нет, его правая рука или вроде того, - бросила Мэгги.  
\- Он знает, что я с вами? - бросился вперед Дэрил, и Рик видел, что он пытается ухватиться за любой шанс невиновности брата. Это напоминало его состояние, когда он понял, что Лори спала с Шейном, и Рик быстро отвернулся.  
\- Теперь точно знает, - практически отмахнулся Гленн и тут же продолжил:  
\- Мне жаль, нам пришлось сказать, где тюрьма, у нас не было другого выхода...

Рик не ожидал ничего другого, как и не ожидал, что сможет жить под боком губернатора в настолько большом здании, как тюрьма, и быть незамеченным. Все это было мелочью, глупостью, на первом месте стояла необходимость убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Все остальное он придумает потом.

\- Если Мерл здесь, я должен его увидеть, - отчаянно начал Дэрил, кидаясь к нему, как к последнему спасению.  
\- Не сейчас, - отрезал Рик. - Мы на вражеской территории.  
\- Он мой брат, - сбивчиво умолял Дэрил. - Я не могу...  
\- Посмотри, что он сделал! - практически закричал Рик ему в лицо. - Мы должны убираться!  
\- Он мой брат, я могу поговорить с ним...  
\- Нет-нет-нет, ты не в себе сейчас, - перебил его Рик и внутри возненавидел себя за то, каким перед ним стоял Дэрил. Потерянный и испуганный. – Послушай, - постарался исправиться он, – неважно, что они оба говорят, Гленн с трудом ходит. Как мы выберемся?

«Как мы выберемся без тебя?» - повисло в воздухе, и хотя Рик был уверен, что Дэрил это не услышал, он не оставлял надежды уговорить его. Бросать здесь Дэрила он не собирался, как бы высоко тот ни ставил брата и свое мастерство парламентера, в котором Рик сомневался как никогда. Он пригнулся, заглядывая Дэрилу в глаза, и увидел только панику и бесконечную грусть, которая всегда сквозила во всем, что он делал, но сейчас переливалась через край. Не будь они в сердце городишки губернатора, Рик бы отпустил его куда бы тот ни попросил, просто чтобы не быть причиной этого взгляда. 

\- Что, если мы встретимся с ходячими? Что, если губернатор нас догонит? Ты мне нужен! - с отчаянной решимостью прошипел Рик. Во взгляде Дэрила сквозило искреннее недоверие и настороженность, будто он еще не решил, можно ли Рику верить, и от этого что-то кольнуло внутри. Времени на разбирательства с самим собой у него не было. - Ты со мной?!

Дэрилу потребовалась секунда, чтобы собраться, и он неуверенно кивнул.

\- Да.

Рик облизнул губы и кивнул самому себе, подтверждая его слова. 

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул он, и на мгновение дотронулся до плеча Дэрила, подтверждая свою благодарность. Дэрил был обжигающе горячим и липким от пота. Живым.

На улице творилось безумие: дым от гранат, выстрелов и пожаров, рассредоточенные крики и короткие автоматные очереди. Рик собирался отвлечь их оставшимися дымовыми и беспорядочным огнем, но Дэрил снова обрушил его план:

\- Идите, я прикрою.  
\- Это слишком опасно, - встряла Мэгги, озвучивая мысли Рика. Дэрил только отмахнулся, перезаряжая автомат.  
\- Хуевая идея. Идите, я не отстану!

Он даже не дал Рику времени, чтобы возразить или схватить за руку. Жертвовать собой было всегда отвратительной идеей, но Дэрил занимался этим постоянно, не спрашивая ничьего разрешения.

\- Бегите!

И Рик побежал, уводя группу к дыре в заборе. Дэрил держал слово и снимал одного стрелявшего за другим, вовремя оглядываясь и перемещаясь точно по следам уходящей группы. Где-то совсем близко отчаянно кричала Мэгги, Гленн звал попеременно Рика и Дэрила, со стороны улицы доносились резкие команды, сопровождавшиеся грохотом автоматных очередей. Рик медленно терял контроль. Он чудом пробрался к забору и перевалился за него, не обращая внимания, как падает. В плече что-то хрустнуло, но отвлекаться на это не было времени. В голове снова начал собираться темный туман, и Рик практически силой потащил оказавшихся рядом с ним вдоль забора, подальше от эпицентра.

\- Где Дэрил?! - прошипел он, забежав за прикрытие перевернутой машины. Огромные испуганные глаза Мэгги сказали все, что было необходимо знать.

Он прямо позади них, он умеет читать следы, он вернется с минуты на минуту. Вот-вот, сейчас... 

\- Дэрил, давай же... - прошипел Рик себе под нос. Ответом на его призыв стал шорох кустов, из которых неуверенно вышла Мишонн.

*

Увидеть Дэрила в окружении врагов оказалось сродни удару под дых. Рика съедала злость, помогавшая держаться на плаву и не утонуть в сжиравшей пустоте, но он бы предпочел тонуть, чем смотреть на закованного в наручники Дэрила. Тот выглядел как ребенок, которого впервые ударил родитель: удивленным и испуганным, напряженным, как готовая распрямиться пружина. Рик знал, что должен выгадать время для атаки, но губернатор словно догадывался, что он сидит за кучей мусора и веток, сжимая зубы от злости, и не мог перестать выделываться. Рик достаточно насмотрелся на людей вроде него, когда служил в полиции. Бесконечные царьки местных банд, ничего из себя не представляющие в реальной жизни и расцветающие только при намеке на власть, которую они могут заполучить. С такими всегда было сложно, они буквально излучали самоуверенность и внушали сомнение, не используют ли они в суде тактику оправдания по причине безумия. Губернатор не сильно от них отличался.

Дэрил не пытался защищаться, когда Мерл свалил его на землю. Не пытался и встать, раз за разом получая удары ногами, и напоминал животное, проигравшее в схватке: лежал на спине и не сопротивлялся. 

\- Он же забьет его, - отчаянно прошептала Мэгги справа от него. Она редко позволяла себе плакать в ситуации, когда выбор стоит только между бить или бежать, и сейчас сдерживаться она не могла. Рик тряхнул головой, словно это как-то ему поможет.  
\- Надо ждать, - отрешенно ответил он. Мэгги не пыталась спорить, Рик убеждал сам себя.

Дэрил был безрассуден в своей идее, а Рик — идиотом, что допустил это. Нужно было остановить, не дать пожертвовать собой ради других, как Дэрил частенько делал, снова донести до него мысль, положив руку на его плечо. Рик не был полностью уверен — ни в чем не был уверен, если уж на то пошло, — но ему нравилось думать, что финальную точку в его уговорах поставило именно это прикосновение. Час назад оно казалось незначительным, и вылетело из памяти в ту же секунду, как Рик отвернулся, но сейчас воспоминание вернулось и отказывалось уходить из головы. Здорово отгоняло подбирающийся темный туман и тремор, так что он не думал протестовать. Рик не мог допустить, чтобы это было последним моментом, когда он дотронулся до живого Дэрила. Без него вся группа развалилась бы на куски, и Рик вслед за ними. 

Ситуация продолжала выходить из-под контроля. Когда братья оказались спина к спине против нескольких охранников и нескольких ходячих, сужавших круг, Рик понял, что каждая секунда промедления может стоить Дэрилу жизни.

\- Сейчас! - прошипел он, вскидывая автомат. Мэгги нажала на спусковой крючок, и помещение превратилось в ад на земле.

*

На обратном пути они не разговаривали. Рик знал, что Мерл потащится за ними — за Дэрилом, но настолько далеко не заглядывал и сейчас злился, не видя выхода из ситуации. Дэрил не согласится отпустить брата на все четыре стороны, а Рик не был согласен на агрессивного и импульсивного Мерла, пытавшегося запытать его людей до смерти. Дэрил выглядел потерянным в своих мыслях и словно предвкушающим, что услышит по возвращению. Рик пытался придумать способ не навредить никому из сторон, но выхода не видел. 

\- Это не сработает.  
\- Должно! Губернатор уже, скорее всего, на пути к тюрьме, а Мерл знает, как он думает, и нам бы пригодилась сила, - уговаривал его Дэрил, и в голосе проскальзывала умоляющая нотка. Оба знали, как закончится этот разговор, но сдаваться не хотел никто.  
\- Ему не место в тюрьме, - сказала Мэгги. После всего, через что она прошла, она держалась из последних сил, но не была настроена и вполовину так агрессивно, как избитый до полусмерти Гленн.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он спал там же, где спят Кэрол и Бэт?!

Дэрил выглядел оскорбленным, что подобное вообще могло прийти кому-то в голову, и явно принял это на свой счет. Рик устало впился пальцами в переносицу, силой прогоняя подступающий туман. Все летело к черту со свистом и улюлюканьем, и если бы Рик мог просто положить руку на его плечо и уговорить, он бы так и сделал. 

\- Он, блядь, не насильник! - выплюнул Дэрил.  
\- Зато его друг — вполне! - парировал Гленн.  
\- После произошедшего там? Нифига.  
\- Мерл настроит нас всех друг против друга, даже не прилагая усилий, - устало сказал Рик.  
\- О, то есть Мерла вы бросите, а самурайка с вами пойдет?!  
\- Никуда она не пойдет, - отрезал Рик. Мэгги пыталась возражать, и в ее желании привести Мишонн обратно, подлатать и отпустить была рациональная искра, но с этим Рик хотел разобраться позже. Мишонн стояла у машины, опершись на нее всем телом, и неотрывно следила за ходом разговора, вероятно, не слыша ничего из-за ветра. Она использовала его ради своих целей и бросила в удобный ей момент, тогда как Дэрил шел за ним, не задавая вопросов и подставляя плечо именно тогда, когда было нужно. На лице Дэрила была написана откровенная обида и недоверие, и Рик с горечью заметил, что в кои-то веки он первым смотрит ему в глаза. До этого Дэрил предпочитал смотреть на его нос, если требовался прямой контакт, на ухо или воротник, никогда не задерживая глаза надолго — нервная привычка тревожного человека. От его глаз веяло отчаянием и почему-то прощанием, и в этот раз Рик был тем, кто не мог не отвести взгляд. Он чувствовал себя предателем.  
\- Но Мерл — семья, - продолжил Дэрил, продолжая разговаривать только с Риком.  
\- Нет, Мерл — твоя семья, - отрезал Гленн. - А моя семья стоит прямо здесь и ждет нашего возвращения в тюрьму.  
\- И ты часть этой семьи. А он — нет, - снова начал уговоры Рик. Он поднял глаза на Дэрила и жалел, что не может раскроить себе голову топором и вытащить оттуда все свои мысли тем безумным комком, в который они сплелись, и отдать Дэрилу, чтобы он понял, насколько для Рика важно, чтобы он пошел с ним. Битва была проиграна, но Рик не мог сдаться и представить себе, каково будет жить в тюрьме без его присутствия. Дэрил молча изучал его лицо.  
\- Прекрасно. Сами справимся, - выплюнул он, наконец. Гленн и Мэгги наперебой начали доказывать, что они не это имели в виду, и звучало это абсолютно по-детски. - Так всегда было: только он и я, - продолжил Дэрил, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Рик не мог прочитать их выражение, и от этого было тошно.

Несколько оглушительно долгих секунд Дэрил не отводил взгляд от Рика, словно давая ему время изменить решение, и когда этого не случилось, он просто кивнул.

После того, как фигура Дэрила, увлекающего гогочущего Мерла в лес, скрылась между деревьями, Рик увидел клубы черного тумана, подступающего на периферии. Он не был уверен, как чувствуют себя люди, сквозь которых навылет пролетает снаряд, но предполагал, что именно так. Сначала Лори. Потом Дэрил. Люди, которых он ценил и о которых заботился больше всего, продолжали от него уходить, и кто же был в этом виноват? М?

Он сорвался на Мишонн. Она беспрекословно согласилась с тем, что ее подлатают и выгонят, и на мгновение даже выглядела испуганной. Вчитываться в выражение ее лица Рик не хотел. Ему хватало собственной боли и возникшей из ниоткуда горечи во рту. От усталости жгло глаза, почему-то заболело плечо, и в горле встал раздирающий слизистую комок, будто он подхватил простуду по щелчку пальцев. Опыт прожитых лет подсказывал ему, что к простуде это не имело никакого отношения.

*

По дороге домой в машине царила оглушающая тишина. Никто не решался сказать ни слова. Усевшаяся на пассажирское сиденье Мэгги постоянно дергалась и неуютно вертелась – раньше спереди всегда сидел только Дэрил. Рик перевел глаза с дороги на нее, и она притихла, будто он вылил на нее ушат воды. Стыдно за это не было. 

Рик чувствовал, что теряет контроль над собой, чувствовал, как тот ускользает от него, как бы он ни пытался это остановить. Он не ожидал, что Дэрил действительно уйдет, и судя по звенящей тишине, был в этом не одинок. Дэрил всегда был рядом, в пределах видимости, и понимание, что этого больше нет, увеличивало скорость его падения в бездну. Почему-то из головы не шел идиотский вопрос: кто же теперь будет ходить на охоту. 

Вопрос тянул за собой другие, которые стояли где-то на периферии, не желали облекаться в слова и вызывали больше всего боли. Мэгги шмыгнула носом. 

Рик никогда не задумывался, насколько большое количество функций в группе выполнял Дэрил. Он мало и плохо спал, предоставляя время на сон другим в ущерб себе, охотился, помогал Кэрол и Бэт готовить еду, разделывая пойманную мелкую живность, и даже вещи свои штопал сам, хотя Лори обычно вызывалась делать это для всех. И, несмотря на все это, он никогда не жаловался. Рик не мог припомнить, когда он даже признавался, что устал. Вместо этого он вспоминал, как сам, вымотанный и изможденный, садился у костра ночью, и практически всегда рядом бесшумно появлялся Дэрил. Он никогда не настаивал на разговоре (вряд ли у кого-то из них были силы на разговоры) – но тишина, разделенная с ним, казалась не такой одинокой. 

На дорогу, привлеченный шумом, выбрался одинокий ходячий. Он дошел ровно до сплошной, развернулся к машине и пошел прямо на них. Рик сжал челюсти и прибавил газ.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - подал голос с заднего сиденья Гленн. Рик крутанул руль вправо, объезжая мертвеца.  
\- Рик… - начала Мэгги.  
\- Хватит, - со злостью оборвал он ее. Всего за пару дней он потерял всех по-настоящему близких ему людей и вряд ли кто-то мог ему диктовать, что чувствовать.

Черный туман подступил совсем близко, заволакивая периферию чернотой. Больше он не мог идентифицировать свои эмоции, дать им название или хотя бы разделить, что он чувствует из-за Лори, а что из-за Дэрила. Боль утраты вообще достаточно сложно разделить на отдельные эмоции и прочувствовать по отдельности, как всегда ему предлагала делать Лори: во время беременности Карлом она часто наведывалась к психоаналитику и подцепила целую кучу раздражающих привычек. 

\- Давай доживем до утра, - предложил в его голове Дэрил, как уже предлагал несколько месяцев назад в одну из самых холодных ночей. Тогда они сидели на часах вдвоем и грелись у хилого костерка. Из-за плохого освещения глаза Дэрила казались мертвыми и ввалившимися, и Рик мог только гадать, как выглядит в этом свете он сам. Тогда он согласился на это предложение и ушел спать раньше на несколько часов, как Дэрил ему и предложил. Остаток вахты тот взял на себя, и теперь Рик чувствовал за это жгучий стыд.  
\- Давай, - вслух ответил ему Рик, выезжая на дорогу, ведущую к тюрьме. Реакция остальных его не интересовала.

*

По приезду домой – у них настолько давно не было возможности назвать хоть какое-то место домом, что сейчас тюрьма буквально притянула к себе это слово – Рик перестал сдерживаться. Перестал перебивать себя, пытаться сконцентрироваться только на происходящем впереди него и просто отпустил. Лори не заставила себя ждать. 

Она возникла на втором этаже общей зоны блока С, стояла там в своем свадебном платье и молча наблюдала, как Рик теряет разум. Ей было неважно, что к группе пытались присоединиться другие люди, что Хершелл выглядел обеспокоенным и взволнованным, с трудом передвигаясь на своих костылях, ей было наплевать на все. Она стояла против света – специально! – и, кроме обжигающей белизны платья, Рик не видел ничего. Когда она стояла так на кухне до катастрофы, это означало скорое начало тяжелого разговора, но какой разговор можно вести с мертвыми?

\- Убирайся! – крикнул Рик. – Убирайся к чертовой матери! Что тебе от меня нужно?!

Кто-то пытался хватать его за руки, и он вывернулся из захватов с силой раненого дикого животного. Лори не хотела его слушать и продолжала стоять там. Молчаливо его упрекать.

\- Смотри, скольких ты потерял, - прозвучало в голове Рика, и он с воем схватился за голову.

*

За пределами тюрьмы она была более разговорчивой. Все так же в своем свадебном платье, но на этот раз она улыбалась ему. Звала поговорить.

Чтобы добраться до нее, Рику пришлось пройти через Хершелла, который уже набил ему оскомину. Старик словно боялся, что его могут оставить за спиной, когда группа в очередной раз снимется с места, и изо всех сил старался сохранить во главе того человека, который его точно возьмет с собой. Неужели он не понимал, насколько это тяжело? Насколько это невыносимо? Насколько сложно засыпать на пару часов, украденных у Дэрила, и никогда не видеть снов, потому что ты вымотан до нитки не столько физически, сколько ментально, пытаясь поддержать каждого, не дать группе развалиться, обеспечить защиту, кров и пищу? Насколько сложно понимать, что все эти люди, ютящиеся в двух рваных палатках у тебя за спиной, доверяют тебе свои жизни? 

Рик отмахнулся от Хершелла. Он перешел крошечный мостик через грязную речушку, вившуюся за тюремным задним двором, и протянул руку Лори. Она не взяла ее, просто дала к себе прикоснуться – холодная, улыбающаяся своей обычной понимающей улыбкой. Он мягко провел большим пальцем по ее щеке, набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать что-то, и не смог найти слов. Она была холодной на ощупь, в темных глазах отражался кустарник позади нее. 

\- Почему ты здесь? – просил он ее, и не был уверен, произнес эти слова вслух или нет, но она в ответ только улыбнулась. Она была немой иллюзией, не превратившимся ходячим, и могла лишь слушать, что Рик хотел ей сказать. Он вытирал слезы, катившиеся по щекам – когда, откуда они появились? – продолжал невесомо гладить ее по щеке, словно она могла куда-то убежать, и был не в состоянии найти слова, которые бы хотел ей сказать.

Лори растворилась в воздухе ровно в ту секунду, когда пуля приспешника губернатора прошила землю под его ногами.

Перестрелка была короткой, основная часть пуль досталась людям, оставшимся в тюрьме, и Рик мог лишь надеяться, что все невредимы. Паника захлестнула его, когда он услышал грохот ломающихся ворот и увидел, как на огороженное забором поле влетает бронированный автобус. В этот момент над всей тюрьмой повисла гнетущая, зловещая тишина, а затем — оглущающий рев прогнивших мертвецов, вываливающихся из автобуса. Молнией сверкнул водитель, бросившийся под прикрытие своих, и сразу же — снова грохот автоматных очередей. Оголодавшие существа передвигались быстро, рассредотачивались по полю и шипели, кричали, спотыкаясь в направлении людей. Рик ринулся к тюрьме, не обращая уже никакого внимания на губернатора и его свору. Несколько ходячих появились из-за кустов, привлеченные шумом выстрелов. В одного из них он врезался практически лицом к лицу, смог отшвырнуть другого, и кровь мгновенно похолодела. Патроны закончились, кольт был бесполезен.

Ходячий практически упал на него, обдавая гнилью из пасти. Рик попытался отбросить его, но на помощь ему тут же пришел его собрат, подкравшийся вдоль забора, они оба пытались дотянуться до шеи, укусить, оторвать кусок. Забор прогибался под их весом и не давал достаточной опоры, чтобы отшвырнуть хотя бы одного. Рик закричал, предпринимая последнее усилие, и вдруг перед его глазами оказались арбалетная стрела, прошившая лоб ходячего насквозь.

Дэрил.

Слева раздался звук разбиваемой в кашу головы прогнившего мертвеца. Рик отшвырнул от себя труп, повалил на землю второго и добил ногой. Он резко развернулся лицом к лесу, чувствуя шум крови в ушах и задыхаясь.

Дэрил выглядел разозленным. Он хмуро кивнул, принимая безмолвную благодарность, и Рик кивнул в ответ, сделал шаг вперед и споткнулся. Мерл раскроил череп последнего мертвеца протезом и теперь победно ухмылялся, сидя возле него на корточках. 

\- С возвращением, - расплылся он в широкой ухмылке и издевательски раскинул руки. Рик пошатнулся и кивнул, чувствуя только всепоглощающую досаду и усталость, повернулся обратно к тюрьме.

Вид был неутешающий. Они так старались очистить поле от ходячих, и теперь они вернулись, медленно передвигаясь в разные стороны и поворачиваясь на звук пистолетного выстрела только чтобы схлопотать пулю и себе. Рядом с ним встал Дэрил, от которого волнами исходила злость и раздражение. Он сплюнул себе под ноги.

\- Нахера зачищали, - буркнул он себе под нос. Рик вздохнул и облизал губы. Он повернулся к Дэрилу, благодарно стиснул его плечо и устало опустил голову.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он тихо. Дэрил утвердительно хмыкнул. Рик поднял на него взгляд и словно снова оказался в темном домишке на окраине Вудберри, когда пытался уговорить Дэрила пойти с ним и не идти за братом. Разница была в том, что сейчас Дэрил удержал его взгляд и выглядел не испуганным, а напряженным, разозленным. Будто ждал, что Рик снова закричит и прогонит обоих братьев прочь.  
\- Вовремя, - пробормотал Дэрил, дергая подбородком в сторону тюрьмы. Он по-прежнему не пытался уйти от прикосновения, и Рику не хотелось убирать руку, потому что ощущение горячей кожи под пальцами удерживало его на земле больше, чем могли бы костыли Хершелла.  
\- Вовремя, - согласился он.  
\- Пойдем, - буркнул Дэрил еще тише, и Рик мгновенно убрал руку и выпрямился, будто хлестнули кнутом. Забылся.

Они пролезли через дыру в заборе и медленно направились в сторону главных ворот, где суетливо бегали маленькие фигурки. Рик узнавал Мэгги, хлопотавшую вокруг отца, и темную фигуру Мишонн. Она стояла около ворот и неподвижно смотрела в их сторону.

\- Он остается, - сказал Дэрил на середине поля. Рику ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. Сам Мерл тащился позади них и в кои-то веки хранил молчание. - Я не останусь без него, - продолжил Дэрил. - Ни за что.  
\- Он остается, - эхом повторил Рик. - Ты мне важнее.

Периферическим зрением он уловил быстрый взгляд, который на него кинул Дэрил, но говорить что-то еще не стал. Ему стоило раньше задуматься над тем, какой выбор он заставляет сделать Дэрила и чем это грозит ему самому. Рик перевел взгляд на свою правую ладонь, до сих пор хранившую тепло от прикосновения к разгоряченной коже, и отрешенно впился пальцами в переносицу. Когда именно Дэрил стал тем самым винтиком, без которого не работает весь механизм?

Ворота для них открыла Мишонн, окатив Мерла взглядом, полным холодной ненависти. К счастью, оба промолчали. Рик повернулся к Дэрилу, ища поддержки, и наткнулся на ответный взгляд, полный усталости и внезапно — вызова, будто поверить в то, что он одержал верх, был все еще не в состоянии. Его обычно темные глаза сверкнули холодным оттенком голубого. Рик еще раз кивнул, не в силах вступать в очередной разговор и снова провоцировать ссору.

Почему он никогда раньше не замечал цвета его глаз?

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued.


End file.
